I LOVE YOU
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: Sakura Haruno's love-life couldn't get ANY crazier! She is in love with her best friend's, Sasuke's brother Itachi Uchiha, and who is older than her for a long gap, at that! And meanwhile, Sasuke stole Sakura's first kiss, and claiming that she will be HIS! Oh, what's a girl to do..! And will she even, EVER utter the words 'I LOVE YOU'


**Hey, guys! How ya'll doing?! xD**

**So, if you're curious if I am even going to continue my other stories, YES I WILL... I'm just lazy, so please excuse me! And so, here's another one to enjoy~!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _MAKING A MOVE..._

"Itachi-kun..!"

"Kyaaa! Itachi-kun's so cool!"

"Please marry me!"

A black-haired guy just smiled. "Ladies, please calm down..." He said.

A pinkette sighed, and continued observing her crush. Right now, he's currently in highschool. And the most hottest and popular one at school, to top that. She may still be in elementary school, but ever since she had met him, she always thought it was love at first sight. And so she promised herself to make her beloved Itachi to notice her.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Itachi exclaimed when he noticed her, waving his hands as the cute little girl just blushed and shyly waved back, as he smiled and returned talking to the other girls.

"Sakura..?" A voice said from behind, as she looked back to see a younger version of her crush.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered.

The boy looked behind to see his best friend's crush. Then he frowned and took Sakura's hand. "Come, play with me Sakura." He said.

"Ah, w-wait! Sasuke-kun..!" He ignored her rants, as he continued to drag her, gritting his teeth along the way. _'Ugh... That BROTHER of mine!'_ He thought angrily.

...

_~7 YEARS LATER~_

...

"Sakura..." A handsome male said in his deep, cool voice. "Hurry, let's go home."

"Haa... Yeah, yeah..." The pinkette sighed, putting her lipstick back in her backpack, as he stared at her. "Sasuke?" Sakura said, snapping him out of his daze, and him blushing. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" She extended her hand to see his temperature.

He slapped her hand away. "I'm fine..." He said, as she still have a worried look. He looked away, his blush becoming redder. _'Damn! Why does she have to put make-up on?! She looks so...' _

"Ah..! Itachi-kun!" He couldn't finish his thoughts, for as he heard the name of the person he hates. He looked outside the school window and saw his brother, giving his trademark smile. And faster than a cheetah, Sakura raced down to meet him before Sasuke could even stop her.

Sasuke stared down at them. He doesn't really know what they were saying, but he could tell they were enjoying. And so, he took his stuff and Sakura's, which she has forgotten and went down.

"Why are _you_ here?" Sasuke spatted, glaring at the older man.

Itachi smirked. "Well, that's not such a good way to greet your brother now, is it..?" Sasuke remained zipped. "And my question is, why are _you_ feeling bad?" His smirk grew wider as Sasuke's face flushed in anger. "Hn... Anyways, since I have no work today, I decided to pick you guys up. But my boss suddenly called me and needs me for some business. Anyways, please take Sakura-chan home safely in my place. I mean, can't let a girl travel when it's almost dark..."

Sasuke smirked. "That's fine with me..." He said, taking Sakura's hand and dragged her.

"B-Bye, Itachi-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, looking back. As Itachi just waved. And when they were gone, he looked down, frowning.

...

"G-Goodnight, Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura..." Sasuke called, stopping her from getting inside her house. "Why... Do you like Itachi so much?"

She looked at him, bewildered. It was his first time asking her about him.

"I-I mean..." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "You liked him ever since we were ten. Isn't that just a small crush? Besides, he doesn't think differently of you other than like a little sister. And he's twenty-four, for Kami's sake! It would be impossible for a seventeen years old girl like you."

Sakura smiled beautifully, making him blush. "I know it's impossible..." She said. "But I feel like I'm serious about him. And I promised myself that I would get his attention, no matter what." She gazed at the sky thoughtfully. "And I believe in the saying, _'You're never too old, nor young to love...'_ And so, I plan not to quit on him." She smiled up at the twinkling stars, winking back at her.

Sasuke looked down, shaking. "Are you sure about that..?"

"Eh? What did you-" She was cut off by a pair of cold lips. She stared at Sasuke, wide-eyed.

He smirked satisfyingly. "You WILL be mine..." He said, his voice clear as ice. And walked away, leaving Sakura puzzled and shocked. She touched her lips. Somehow, it worried her how cold Sasuke's lips are...

...

"Welcome back..." Itachi greeted, as Sasuke walked by him as if he didn't even existed. Itachi smirked. "Enjoyed your kiss?"

Sasuke glared at him, and was suddenly on top of his sibling, his hands on Itachi's neck. "YOU..!" He yelled.

Through all the racket, the older man still managed to smile. "Relax, I only walked by and saw it..." He assured, but making the younger boy much more mad.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, but unlike you, _I_ actually managed to make my move first..." He said, then walked upstairs to his room. Leaving Itachi with dark, angry eyes.

"D-DAMN..!" He mumbled, punching his fist on his lap.

* * *

**Sooo... I hope you all like it! And just so you know, this story is based on my crush who is ACTUALLY older than me! Ahahaha... Anyways, R&R plz! ;)**


End file.
